(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is through the power of the power source to drive the electric motor for bidirectional positive or reverse rotation via electric motor operative control device to further drive the input end of different rotating speed ratio and direction output transmission device and it is further through the output end of the different rotating speed ratio and direction output transmission device to operate the different rotating directional different speed change ratio output for driving the rotating load, wherein the present invention can be applied in electric motor driven carriers such as electric bicycles, electric motorcycles, or electric vehicles, or electric industrial machineries, tool machineries, or various electric tools or other electric motor driven loads.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Beside of operatively controlling the speed change of the electric motor, the bidirectional variable speed ratio driving output of conventional electric motor driving system is usually required to be accomplished by a CVT or shift-change methods, therefore the structure is complicated with high cost but poor transmission efficiency.